Respect, Loyalty and Love
by Golden Suze
Summary: While one night after feeling troubled by visions of the past and visions of former colleague. Chapter 7 - Gene realizes he's about to risk everything as he sets about exposing someone who he thought he could trust.
1. Loyalties Unknown

**While one night after feeling troubled by visions of the past and visions of former colleagues, Gene realizes his time has come right before the new millenium. Later on in the fanfic, After Gene successfully accomplishing his last ever job and gaining the respect of fellow detective DI Luke Armstrong before they both leave the Purgatory world. The exhausted and unruffled DCI finally steps through the double doors of his beloved favourite pub, The Railway Arms. Much to his genuine surprise he soon discovers everything has changed and that everyone's lives have been transformed differently.**

**Respect, Loyalty and Love**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>While the last minute countdown to the new millennium throughout the globe was vastly looming within a matter of three days. Times over the last 13 years had gotten hard-hitting and inhumane throughout the streets of Fenchurch East. No matter what, all the more so, for every single loyal detective, every crime committed had always been exceptionally difficult to thwart.<p>

Undercover operations into bringing down multiple criminal drug dealing gone badly wrong leading blameless bystanders being cold-heartedly battered and bruised.

However frustratingly hard Detective Chief Inspector Gene Hunt attempted to avoid the frequent reminders of his fateful death of his younger self , nothing he could possibly do was enough to prevent these scorned memories from resurfacing. For what seemed more like for 2 years or so. While he slept alone in his bedroom, every night he had been feeling painfully haunted by a drunken shadowy figure of an unidentified skinny looking man, this man's right hand each time gripping firmly around the handle of a shotgun.

Gene soon started to wish he hadn't remembered every single chequered detail of his past, even some long proud, unharmed memories that eventually clashed with the other upsetting memories. "You shot me you cowardly bastard and you left me for dead! You know one thing about this, I wish I'd forgotten again now and continued on without being pegged back all of the horrible memories " He looked absolutely angered while he furiously shouted out loud. Right at that moment while laid bare chested under the duvet, all he really wanted to do was punch anything near by him in frustration.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wednesday 29th December 1999

Around 7.30am that next morning, Fenchurch East had been called out to investigate what appeared to be a purposeful and well calculated armed bank robbery. Gene and DI Luke Armstrong, who Gene considerately thought of as being a younger looking DI Ray Carling, were both at the scene of the crime..

"So what do you reckon twinkle toes? Fill me on what your gut feeling is, on how the armed bastards made their grand entrance? by roof window, taking the bank workers by surprise or perhaps had they barged in like several rhinos" Gene asked the younger detective while he was studying the crime scene and carefully avoiding crushing any more shattered window glass that was still scattered throughout the bank lobby.

"I'd say, three maybe four armed masked men stormed the bank with force from the back of the building or one of them might have already been placed within the building, so he could keep a watchful eye on the security man transporting the money for the bank" Luke shared what he was thinking, going anything significant in his mind.

"That doesn't surprise me at all. Seems as though they've learnt everything from the old school rulebook, never exposing their identities or leaving any traced clue" Gene said, giving some thought about this as well.

"That's more than likely Guv" Luke pretty much agreed with Gene's unproven thought.

"And yet still nobody bravely tried to stop them from legging it with 20 bloody grand" Gene suggested, wishing some brave soul had been the hero instead of the police.

"Guv how could anyone have done, they were frightened, if somebody had tried to they would have been shot" Luke glanced across the lobby at his disgruntled DCI and honestly began to feel rather disappointed by Gene's lack of driven impulse.

Luke almost forgot about the investigation while he confronted him over a few more unexplained questions."Maybe Jim and Ros were both right about you all along. Maybe I ought to have believed them when they said you were always acting like a shadow of your former self and that you are a complete mystery still waiting to be unraveled. Ros told me the grounds I walked on will be soon be devastated forever, something you haven't told me and the team back at Fenchurch" Luke had secretly wanted answers from the always enigmatic DCI.

"I want the truth Gene and you're going to tell me soon enough whether you like it or not" Luke demanded to know everything he hadn't been told, the younger and attractive DI's heated outburst left Gene feeling concerned about he might react once he discovered the truth for himself. Would he violently lash out once he discovered that this place wasn't exactly how he believed it to be.

"I told you not to trust Keats or Ros, but no you had to go and have a one night stand with Ros bloody Pullman after you set your sights on her" Gene jabbed his finger hard against his shoulder as he commented on how reasonably annoyed he'd expressively felt when this happened three years ago. "And you know what, unsurprisingly she's still trying to corrupt you Lukey boy, I know this because it's always when my back's turned, she's always there trying desperately to turn you against me like Keats has always tried to do."

"What do you mean Keats has always tried to?" Luke confronted him again, his enraged feelings were already threatening to damage his working friendship with Gene which had constantly been remarkably steady for at least five years before Keats re-emerged on the scene with his beautifully attractive blonde hair D&C colleague Ros Pullman. Without any questionable doubt he knew that it would take the DI only a matter of days to find out. "This has always been about you hasn't it Gene. Nobody dares to question you whenever a detective vanishes into thin air. Also you accused me of being a clever poncy liar once when I said I knew I would never belong here after I'd apparently transferred here. Tell me the truth!"

Gene gingerly glared at him, he was still half tempted to admit what he knew but couldn't find the right persuasive words to come out with, instead he quickly masqueraded his guilt and chose to leave the DI with some thoughts to consider "I suggest you shut your poxy rat arsed gob and pay more attention to this criminal investigation Lukey boy before you make yourself into a laughingstock in front of my team. "

"I thought me and you Gene, we were the unbreakable duo once we settled our differences and after you formally welcomed me into your loyal, dedicated team. Now I hardly don't know anymore, maybe all of my respect isn't there at all" Luke added before resuming the investigation, leaving Gene slightly stunned by his response.

**End of chapter**

**All reviews are very much welcomed. I know Luke sounds very ungrateful but I promise he will settle down soon enough.**


	2. A clue to your future

**Respect, Loyalty and Love**

**Chapter 2**

As personal tensions escalated between Gene and Luke, their strong permanent friendship began to weaken even more before each and every Fenchurch East detective to see. It was hardly helping matters especially as this looked likely to be affecting the latest robbery case,as respective feelings and attention seemed rather elsewhere and beyond. Nobody wanted to see tempers flaring and arguments intensifying especially WPC Alice Quinn, a 24 year old fresh new recent recruit to the station, she'd always felt greatly let down whenever she saw Gene and Luke squaring up against one another and pressurizing the other to throw the next punch.

She'd found herself respecting the determined Detective Chief Inspector straight away on her first day in June 1998 when the station found themselves coming under attack from rival football hooligans after England's defeat to Argentina at the World Cup. Without getting a closer enough description, Alice had been deliberately pushed over on the side-street pavement along Fenchurch High Street, which resulted only in a sprained left ankle. She was extremely lucky at the time as Gene managed to save her in time before she could have been hurt all the more. Nowadays admittedly she would always be looking out for him as an honest friend whenever he appeared to feel troubled anytime.

Right on cue as she snapped out her thoughts, as always Gene called her name out from the other side of the room and she was happy to help out as soon as possible. "Quinn, over here want you to analyze this, mud splattered foo-tmarks right by the back entrance door. Armstrong isn't exactly going to explain how many there are, so I thought you could describe how many there might be. You know how many bank robbers we could be contending with, whether its two, three or a 11 a side football team" Gene conjured up the thought while thoroughly supervising the WPC brunette.

Without voicing her opinion Alice heaved a sigh, she placed a hair curl behind her ear and at that precise moment lightly knelt down on one leg, she slowly began to painstakingly examine the ram-shackled crime scene properly by the book.

"I don't know Guv, I'd say two of the robbers might have been walking side by side, carrying heavy backpacks for putting the money in and a possible third robber could have followed behind." Alice shared her thought with him.

"Well according to the bank manager, Mr Roberts. He only seen one of them not carrying a baseball bat. Told me this bastard robber looked like he had a death wish thought out." Gene looked tense as he told her, he didn't want to tell anybody yet but he believed that something about this was becoming clearer. Cracking this, might feasibly mean his time in this incomprehensible spiritual life was concluding in a matter of days.

"Guv...Gene, are you feeling alright? its looks like you seem a little distracted, its nothing to do with the argument you had with Luke is it. Because believe me you didn't deserve to be shouted at." Alice softly spoke his name as she got back up, steadily on her feet. For whatever unexplained reason she couldn't help feeling considerably worried about the way he was behaving.

Fleetingly for a few seconds Gene contemplated on telling her the truth about why he hadn't truly been himself for numerous weeks. "Its funny isn't it how the world changes before you know it. It getting rid of old-school policing and bringing in contemporary tactics. It's hard to tell really because I know I should be feeling bloody dismayed by this but for some reason I can't. I've come to know that younger coppers nowadays seem to enjoy giving us over the hill detectives a right ungrateful booting up the dangle berries" Gene finished talking as he and Alice were now being joined by a calmer looking Luke.

"So come on then, what have you gone and discovered for us this time?" Gene unwearingly questioned him right away, hoping he'd found something vital, something that rang true and that accurately counted up.

After opting to place his latest dispute with Gene out of the way for the time being, Luke soon gradually filled his colleagues in on what unanswered clues he had unearthed behind the banker's counter. "I think there's something you ought to see. You might be familiar with the symbol. " Luke led them both across the room to the four counter, seating areas and observantly pointed out what he actually meant. Fenchurch's finest and respectful soon explored and looked for more probable clues.

As they studied an recently drawn faint sketched pencil drawing beneath the counter, Gene was doubtful over what Luke had suddenly found.

"What I'm suppose to be looking at, Lukey boy?, don't tell me its not that offensive doodle under the desk" He hoarsely replied.

"If I'm not mistaken Guv, you haven't identified the handwriting and I honestly reckon you should take a closer glance" Luke willingly recommended, as he suspected the identity of one of the equipped bank robber. He was absolutely optimistic and utterly convinced that it shouldn't take the Guv too long to realize who the handwriting belonged to. He could tell within minutes that Gene looked taken back once he remembered the name.

"Michael Sachs" Gene clumsily stepped back away from the counter, his eyebrows strongly raised up. Now despite knowing that he was the person who masterminded this dangerous bank robbery, he soon wished that the name hadn't been bought up suddenly. Remembering the name also dredged up unwanted memories of the many months he'd led and conducted a peraonal grudge against both Fenchurch stations throughout the late stage of the 1980's.

"Who's Michael Sachs?" Luke and Alice both curiously grilled the unsociable detective, both of them eager to learn about how Gene knew this person.

"He's Jason Sachs' younger brother. He's a name I would rather have forgotten. Used to be a police informer for DCI Barnes at Fenchurch West until he turned against the good coppers by going corrupt, his bloody poncy greed was to blame." Even though he had so much worries and uncertainty on his mind, Gene ably answered their inquisitive question with confidence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they'd returned back to the station and for 15 minutes while he happily relaxed back within his more updated office which barely ever impressed him as he always constantly loathed any thing that was cutting-edge or state of the art. However while he sat contemplatively alone that mid-afternoon without any logical warning after he had placed his police warrant down on the desk. Gene was soon beginning to feel plagued and tormented by an visible reflective figure of a younger female standing right behind Alice Quinn's temporarily unused desk. He tried desperately to look closer and put a name to the face. He knew this was seriously alarming him and that if he'd told anybody about this, they'd believe he was as mad as a hatter.

As he almost stumbled over while slowly strolling across towards his office door, he was getting obsessed and distracted by matching a name to this person's identity.

He looked watchfully out of the window, his blue steel eyes scanning everywhere across this young female's saintly body features. "Why do I feel like you're trying to tell me something important. Are you someone I've sadly forgotten or someone that stole my heart when you worked alongside me..." Gene's answers were given pretty quickly as the woman turned to face him, Alex Drake, the lost and much missed love of his life. "Bolls...why are you bleeding?" He swore he felt his stomach doing awful somersaults.

Gene looked on horrified by the strange sight of an emotional looking Alex and her injured bloodied right shoulder before him. "What is it?, what are you trying to tell me? Is this one of them horrible premonitions. Please tell me are you in danger from Keats or Ros...if they're hurt you I swear to the big guy I'll get my revenge on them for you"

A knock at his office door bought an untimely end to Gene's worrying daydream/forewarning dream . "Guv its me, Luke, I think there's something worth looking at" While attending to buried records and previously taped suspect interviews in the evidence room, Luke was left completely surprised as he had uncovered a crucial clue that could help crack the investigation. Out of the blue he'd come across old CCTV footage from Fenchurch prison of the last prison visit Michael Sachs made to his jailed brother before he was violently beaten to the death behind bars. Michael had politely given his older brother detailed clues of where, his new lockups were in Thorpe Street, on the west side of Fenchurch. Although this might have proven to be nothing Luke considered this might still be worth mentioning to the DCI.

"Oh trust me guv I know you're gonna want to see this for your own eyes only. We're onto a certain winner with the robbery investigation" Luke happily presented Gene with the folder.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	3. Fear scares him the most

**Respect, Loyalty and Love**

**Chapter 3**

Although he hadn't read this particular evidence file before and skeptically wondered whether somebody in the station had deliberately misplaced it, still despite this thought Gene looked pretty much persuaded and intrigued while he concentrated on reading the key addressed location details of where Michael Sachs owned his side-street lock ups. As his mind rigorously centered on reading another two possible addresses and previous witness statements that had been given from foregoing cases, he leisurely shared his thoughts in the

Gene soon started to remember one certain case "What a shifty bastard. I remember DCI Sawyer from Fenchurch West back in September 1993, he led and guided his team he displayed his warrant and had everybody rummaging through Sachs street lock-ups. Of course they'd found nothing, rumours were that Sachs had told his reliable mates to get the stolen scooters and car plates carted off in two unmarked white vans to some anonymous location. Felt like a kick in the teeth and a big fairy slap in the gob for Roger and his slowcoach team as they never ever did manage to retrieve the stolen gear. Sachs has gotten away with more dangerous and unpredictable things than this Lukey boy, so if we do happen to chase this address up, we're going need to be careful in pursuing him before we get the chance of arresting for this robbery."

As he stood leaning sideways against the glass office windowed door and his right elbow pressed against the wooden cabinet, Luke was surprised to find out so much about Sachs and his apparent smart yet aggressive behaviour.. "I know Guv, I have experience of knowing how to handle violent criminals. If he tries to take a swing for me and I think I can just about manage on my own, getting him in an arm lock"

"Alright I'll let you carry out the arrest then" Gene was more than happy to let him do whatever to stop Sachs from doing a runner. Fearing he might knock his favourite mug off from the table, he carefully removed his long legs and placed them underneath the table before he finally glanced up at Luke who seemed to be calmer around him.

"Well while there's nothing for us to do but just sit here and chat, I suggest we should go and investigate this address out without further ado because I know I'm raringg to go and do it myself" Luke asked him.

Gene stretched out his inelastic arms out, giving the ball of his right shoulder a light massage before sitting forward and carefully considering what the next plan of action should be and how it should be planned out perfectly, knowing that whatever he agreed on, might naturally be his final ever decision that he made as Detective Chief Inspector at Fenchurch East "Suppose we should, he shouldn't be allowed to get away with his deceitful and thieving crimes anymore. One thing I've learned during the 1990's is that every poncy bastard walking around, thinks he's untouchable and believes his fist are rock hard, Sachs is one of them and let me tell you now Lukey boy once we arrest him he's going wish he hadn't crossed my patch "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the Merc 190E hurriedly rattled through a neighbourhood residential area within Fenchurch, Luke's foregoing doubts about the Detective Chief Inspector were beginning to fade away.

"Maybe I made a foolish mistake, letting Jim Keats and Ros contact me. You know they never did tell me the exact reason as to why I shouldn't trust you. Can I just say that I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, it was irrational and stupid of me to do so Guv " Luke was convinced that he'd gotten Gene completely wrong and that deserved to be given time off to recuperate at home as a way of helping him deal with his unsettled behaviour.

"Yes you did, you let them both get the better of you by allowing them to worm their way into your feelings and thoughts. You see the one important thing I've learned about him is that ...Jim Keats like to ingeniously play on anyone's undecided state of mind and when he does, he gets great satisfaction from watching best friends tearing one another apart because of what he tells them, he thrives on misery and watching the innocent person suffer." Gene revealed the accurate truth about his enemy to Luke. " Everytime he's around he's pretty much like Moriarty waiting in the wings, watching me, waiting to see my next mistake I make"

"Why didn't you tell me this before? I know you've been keeping me in the dark about his motives for wanting you to feel isolated" Luke seemed unimpressed by Gene's late answer.

"Because I knew for some reason that you wouldn't believe or trust me if I did tell you and that you'd kick up another fuss about respect and loyalty within the police force like you always prefer to do" Gene sighed, he tried hard not to let frustration get to him.

"Guv I feel I trust you enough right now. I know I blame myself for getting so enraged and angry minded. I promise you I won't let him or Ros get to me again, if they don't back away I might be even tempted to give Jim a deserving punch in the nose as a warning" Luke suggested what he might be drawn to do if he they approached him once again and advised him to join them at the D&C.

"Blimey I would definitely enjoy the surprised look on Jim's face if you did go ahead and punch his lights out" Gene slightly chuckled at the thought as he carried on driving the Merc.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In little over fifteen minutes later after the King Street roadworks had marginally delayed their arrival and a sluggish minded road worker named Carl had refused to comply with letting the Merc through a serious of blocked bright orange cones. Gene quickly responded by driving furiously at them and running them over or either out of the way, leaving a trail of damaged orange cones scattered across the road. They finally managed to arrive at the handwritten address and found.

"No Southern poof arsed nancy gonna make the Gene Genie wait around for more than 10 bloody minutes. Come to think of it however I think I definitely left him feeling humiliated by pointing two rightful v's at him " Gene seemed pleased despite nearly losing his cool. After he finished talking, it didn't take him too long before he pulled the Merc up at the bottom of the slanted tarmac footpath and stepped out from the car, his leather crocodile skinned boots flattening each and every light pebbled stones as he walked away from the car. Before he walked further on, Gene glared up at the street plaque attached to the brick wall, which stated the name of the side-street...Thorpe Street.

"I couldn't agree more, that guy was too stubborn, probably thought you were taking the piss when you showed your badge" Luke willingly said, as he was wander over and caught up to his boss.

Gene was gladly enjoying the happy fact that he and Luke seemed to be pretty much on the same page as one another. He knew they were both getting a little bit distracted by this and therefore reminded the young Detective Inspector they both ought to have their minds and feelings determined on finding the stolen twenty thousands pounds and other stolen belongings he'd mentioned earlier. "Anyway I think we should forget that and focus on getting Sachs arrested for last night's bank robbery, let's just hope he's not as much of a brain-box nowadays and left behind a clue"

"Oh I hope so" Luke softly sighed, he looked more subtle during the walk along the lengthy pathway.

Gene hurried over towards one of the tattered garage lock-ups and tried to push it up with force from the floor. "You know you could give me a hand with trying to move this, instead of just standing there looking elsewhere" He politely asked before he stepped aside and let his colleague give it his best try.

"Look Guv you prefer the old school way of kicking and barging open locked key holes. Me on the other hand I prefer the clever more logical way of picking locks" Luke smiled as he told him and crouched down, he placed a small bronzed pin through the keyhole and shrewdly turned it clockwise. "Haven't you ever memorized a trick off by heart, bet you're glad I'm still loyally by your side as a good friend than me being a chatterbox aren't you" he laughed and got back up within seconds, he slid his hands under the jammed door and began to bring it up with him.

"Have you been munching on Rice Krispies for breakfast again if so its also turned you into one brilliant bragger" Gene smiled, he was notably impressed that the foldaway door had been patched up. "Come on let's see what's behind here" he hinted and bought out a torchlight from his inside pocket and held it up as they considerably began their investigative hunt around the small scaled lock up for the stolen things.

Gene flashed his bright torchlight around every corner. "Alice and the others had better be here shortly. "

"Don't worry she'll be alright, she'll be safe enough around the back of the lock-ups. I told her that if Sachs and his friends happen to turn up out of the blue that she should radio me right away" Luke promised that they themselves would be out of harms way , as he turned to his attention back to the current case, he glanced up at the top shelf and saw a £20 note dangling down.

"Ahem Guv, I found £20 note, look up there" They both looked up together and Luke tried to reach up and grab it.

At the same time, Gene's radio vibrated, noticing this, he quickly answered it.

"Guv get out of there now...Michael Sachs is coming to where you are...hurry" Alice sounded frantic on the radio, she believed if she kept repeating her advice that this might encourage them to grab the evidence. The only evidence they had seen, was the small note and two bike safety helmets.

"Luke leave it, we've got to get out...the midget bastard's on his bloody way back" Gene shouted, he gained his attention by pushing away. Luke acknowledged Gene's worrying reaction and agreed they had to leave as soon as possible, so he ran on ahead, clutching onto his radio. As Gene made his bid to escape, he was suddenly confronted by the presence of darkness surrounding him, the darkness began to blind him and prevented him from seeing anything.

The crackling sound of Luke's echoing voice on his squared radio soon started to fade away. Gene kept banging the palm of his hand on it, trying to get a last minute message out to everyone of the team who was stand by outside.

"Guv...can you hear me!, if you can just don't anything stupid "

"Luke it's too late ..sorry...I can't do this anymore. I'm already feeling bad enough as it is for keeping too much to myself you go run off back to Alice...tell the team you did pretty well today..." well Gene found himself, surprisingly sobbing and sniveling just as he tightened his eyes closed for what he believed to be the last time in the world he'd genuinely grown to call his Geneverse.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	4. Doing what you do best

**This chapter is more a filler but certainly shows Gene Hunt in his fighting glory.**

* * *

><p><strong>Respect, Loyalty and Love<strong>

**Chapter 4**

The more longer he waited, the more he could feel his heart vividly throbbing away as each worrying second passed over. He wasn't frightened whatsoever because he knew he had the big balls to fight back against Michael Sachs and his crooked friends with whatever punches they threw at him,. They could knock him around maybe even floor him with whichever garage belongings they could find and yet he would respond more tougher and determined.

As he quietly speculated on why they were taking their time to open up the garage locker, Gene staggered about, slightly and looked towards the darkened entrance way. "Come on then you bunch of hypocritical poofs, you're surrounded by one armed bastard and one who's gonna kick your poof arses back up to where you belong...Fenchurch East prison !" He shouted as loud as possible, ensuring that they knew he was ready and waiting to take them all on, on his own. Placing his hand on his favourite shooting pistol.

As he still couldn't hardly see anything, he overheard what sounded like two hard fists being slammed up against the metal shutters, maybe in an effort to scare him intentionally . "Hunt we ain't scared of you no more. I think you must know by now that ou're done for good, and happily it'll be at the hands of me, throwing you out to the waiting wolves" Michael confidently responded with his very own aggressive and intimidating reply. He was always known to be an unpleasant and rebellious, who expressed a pessimistic view towards any policeman, policewoman or detective he came across, as Gene had remembered from his first chance meeting with him

"Is that right?, well you don't know me too well then do you, Sachs you scruffy pencil neck" Gene answered back, now standing on the right hand side of the lock up room, calmly waiting for daylight to break in and for relentless Sachs to force his way in.

"Come on boys let's get this bloody open and give him a worthy beating, seeing as he's asking for one" Michael prompted and instructed his friends to get the shutters open right away. One of them embarked on doing this as soon as possible as he held his hands under the shutter and began to push it up. As Sachs and his men were distracted with this, therefore they hadn't once turned back to see Luke, Alice, Terry, Poirot and another younger detective, East Londoner Robert Seddon gradually creep up on them. All of Fenchurch East's finest were on the verge of finally arresting the bank robbers.

"You know you're all bloody talk Hunt" Sachs smirked as the shutters were lastly bought up and he came face to face with the detective. "Get him!" he shouted his demands, as his three beefy looking friends went to take the first punch they were quickly overpowered by Gene's loyal team. Luke ducked from a swung punch from one of the men and responded by delivering an upper cut punch. This hurt his right hand in the process. Alice was grabbed by one of the men but eventually pulled to safety by Gene.

"This isn't the place for you to be right now Alice, you could have gotten yourself hurt" Robert told her, after Gene left them alone together.

"I know" She sighed. her eyes looking elsewhere.

As the violent fight clashes with Sachs and his men was cut short minutes later after Luke had instantly floored the criminal master-planner, Gene made the inevitable arrests as he defiantly stood over him and showed his police warrant card "Right you sour faced bastard I'm arresting you for the two bank robberies at Fenchurch East Road and Fenchurch High Street bank and for the attempted assault on three detectives. Anything you do say will be taking down, ripped up, added to a kitchen blender and you'd have to drink it unfortunately until you don't want anymore of it..Take him away" Sachs was lead away by one of the policemen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the station, as he stood facing more towards his office window and looked out at the modern day city life of London nowadays, Gene was thoughtfully reflecting on how well he and Luke did in bringing down Sachs together. His mind was clearly occupied with what he should do next. He couldn't help wondering what he should do next, should he leave without saying a word or should he tell the truth, knowing that this would obviously bring down this world altogether and shatter the team's personal feelings. Deep down even though he couldn't admit it, it absolutely broke his heart knowing that he was soon destined to leave.

Out of the blue he was interrupted by a sudden knock at his office door by Alice "Guv can I come in?I just wanted to have a word with you"

"Yes come in, can't take too long as I haven't got much time to be hanging around" He answered, going to sit back behind his desk.

Alice seemed fairly graceful as she entered into the office and walked over towards his desk. "Are you alright Guv?, its just that me and Luke were chatting in the staff kitchen. And that we're both concerned it's something that Sachs told you, he didn't upset you with what he said?" she looked reasonably worried for him, Gene couldn't blame her really as he knew she'd always admired him more as a protective older brother, one who wouldn't leave her alone.

"Me upset?, there's more chance of England winning the World Cup again than me bawling my eyes out. One thing you've got to know is...that Michael Sachs is one pathetic horrible little bastard and anything he tells you more or less is even worth listening to." Gene gave her a few essential tips on dealing with troublesome criminals especially ones like Sachs. He tried to keep a straight face while he began to feel shattered. He paused for at least ten to fifteen seconds before picking up where he left off.

"He isn't one to get beaten down and get his fingers stamped on by some smug faced snotty detective who holds a firm grudge against him. You know sometimes I think he must have picked it up from his older protective brother all this buried resentment, he blames the police more for what happened to his brother, feels they hadn't done more to save him before he died in prison"

Alice eagerly appreciated his words of advice, a soft smile emerged across her lips as she noted how tired out the Detective Chief Inspector looked and made an encouraging suggestion . "You tired already Guv blimey, its only still early. Maybe you should leave Robert in charge, I'm sure he accept and you in the meantime should get yourself home to have an enjoyable sleep perhaps, it may help to get things off your mind"

"I can't, I'm still needed here." Gene shrugged off the young WPC's suggestion.

"Guv you'll be phoned at home and informed straight away if we have anymore urgent reported crimes, I promise, now make it snappy, off you go...home" Alice willingly persuaded him just as he was considering this.

"You know I get the feeling you're trying to kick me out of my own office and have something planned for tomorrow behind my back." Gene didn't look rather excited by the fact that he was being hurried out of his office. So without hesitating, he unhappily jumped up from his chair, strolled across towards the coat hanger and swiftly grabbed his grey silky jacket, placing it across his left forearm. Although she was pleased to see that he had chosen to leave promptly, she still couldn't help feeling slightly more concerned about him as it seemed as though he might be keeping too quiet.

"Right I'm off to Luigis for some lunch and then off home afterwards, so I'll see you all tomorrow. Robert you're in charge for this afternoon, make sure Skip locks up safely later tonight" Gene declared before finally leaving.

"Thanks boss. I won't let you down" Robert looked reasonably delighted that he was now running the office for the remainder of that very afternoon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After he finished his mouthwatering meal, Gene made a quick exit and left Luigis, soon commenced the journey home in his unattractive Mercedes which he preferably disliked and started to find himself contemplating where his future truly belonged. As he drove alongside the new site where the London Eye would be unveiled on New Years Eve by the Prime Minister, he looked thoughtful "I really don't belong here anymore, I've completed the job I was meant to do, it feels like its been done and dusted. But still why do I feel like I'm still stuck in a bloody mess without a way out" Gene hated thinking negatively because he believed it to be a way of turning any average person into a vulnerable mess. He knew he should be thinking strongly.

Up ahead of him along Upper York Street a young North Londoner was being pursued by two angry older men, both carrying baseball bats. Both shouted after the scared runaway, as they were closing the gap on him. "This time you've made the decisive mistake McGrath, you're gonna get what's coming to you" Both of the pursuers swung the baseball bats, trying to trip the youngster up. They were also both impolite to onlookers as they were walking past.

As the pursuers were slightly distracted McGrath conveniently ran across the busy traffic congestion to escape from them, running strenuously fast.

Gene witnessed the reckless pursuit and decided to step in, when he knew shouldn't. He drove up on the right hand side of York Street and instantly caught up with pursuers, who both ignored the warnings he was shouting out at them. "Right you bullying nonces, the Gene Genie doesn't like being overlooked and this what exactly you deserve." He swerved his Mercedes car and gently knocked into them both sending them away falling to the pavement. He climbed out from the car and cuffed the youngest of the two men. The runaway lad eventually came over to him feeling thankful towards him.

"Thank you for saving my skin, what's your name?" McGrath asked, his height was double the size of Gene as he turned to face him.

"Gene Hunt...son...why were they chasing you through a dangerous part of London?" He curiously asked.

"They found I'd grassed them up over a botched drug deal, basically I phoned the police on them, told the cops were it was being held, two of their friends were arrested and these two escaped, hence the reason why I was labeled enemy no1 ." McGrath answered, softly puffing out his breathing. "You're that DCI from Fenchurch aren't you, do you happen to live around here?"

"Yes I am and Yes I live just outside of Central London, I suppose I'll have to radio armed response at Central Westminister then and have these two nutters taken care of" Gene suggested, as he prepared to let them know, he'd caught the two escaped drug dealers.

"Thank you so much, I hope have a safe journey home DCI Hunt" Mcgrath smiled, Gene turned and switched on his radio.

As he turned back to ask where the young lad lived. "Excuse me where exactly do you live, maybe I can drop you off at home..." he found that he'd vanished into thin air without a trace.

**End of chapter**

**All Reviews are welcomet**


	5. Back to The Railway Arms Part 1

**The start of a two part chapter, Gene is leaving, I've added some heartwarming moments into this chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Respect, Loyalty and Love<strong>

**Chapter 5 - Part 1**

The glorious beautiful landscape everywhere, the recently unveiled shopping centre within Fenchurch High Street and the impressive new waterfront in Fenchurch itself and elsewhere around present day London looked exceptionally wonderful for every individual to happily admire and appreciate but for Gene Hunt, it was changing way too much and he really disliked this. As change made him feel rather more unhappy and lonely especially as his enthusiastic and respectable team had nearest and dearest to go home every night, he on the other hand had nobody therefore this made him feel more convinced that beforehand he should be looking for a replacement to take over from him at the station.

As he revisited the unforeseen events of last night, for some strange reason Gene still couldn't get his head around how the young McGrath vanished without a trace. Was this world playing cruel and heartless last minute tricks on him or were Jim Keats and Ros trying hard to provoke him behind the scenes. Even though he knew the threat from them wouldn't go away anytime soon he knew that the new Detective Chief Inspector should be younger and that he could fight back against them more strongly than he could. This place wasn't where he truly belonged anymore, his heart was set on being elsewhere, somewhere he was generously appreciated. "Goodbye take good care of your house owner"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the morning rush hour faded throughout Swimburn Avenue and at the corner of George Street and at the contemporary looking Fenchurch East, as the foreseeable anarchy, bad language was blatantly being traded between argumentative teenagers and brazened adults, at the heart of this, a more dapper and smartly dressed Gene sailed through the two-folded doors of the station and willingly marched on ahead towards the CID office, for the last time. Everybody in and around Fenchurch, together with every decent female and male detectives and counting every policewoman/man as well were getting excited for the preparations for the new Millenium.

"Morning Guv, so were are you going to be bringing in the New Year?" Luke asked him straight away before he'd gotten the chance of settling down in his office.

Gene was certainly torn about whether or not to be completely honest for once, taking time to consider on what to tell the younger detective. Fearful that his always present pride was holding back his honesty, so at the last minute he chose to keep tight lipped for the time being at least. "Don't know yet Lukey boy, I can imagine you and everyone else will be getting quite bloody pissed, just don't be coming back here on New Year's Day with sore hangovers that'll be long-lasting for days on end "

"To be honest I'm not that much of a party animal Guv. Maybe now and then I'll be finding myself knocking back a pint of Guinness in a side street pub on the High Street." Luke sighed despondently for an awkward moment after he noted Gene's gestured response, he himself looked evocatively downcast as he began to recoil on a bad memory from his past . "You're probably wondering why I don't drink too much, well there's a reason for this. Five years ago back from where I come from. When I was sitting alone at my desk at my former station, it was one quiet morning where we'd gotten this 999 call, fire they said, at a block of offices. Suspect had left behind vital evidence and was suspected to be on the run. Me and a colleague responded quickly and we hurried down there as it was only around the corner. Therefore much to our horror as we were hanging around outside, we both discovered it was a planned arsonist attack as the firefighters told us. Days later we'd gotten a name of the suspect, Freddie Thomas, my station was determined to wipe the floor clean with him but tragic consequences ensued when we caught up with him, I was thrown head first against a brick wall, my colleague Mark then gave chase then he was knifed three times in the chest" Luke began to sob.

Gene prompted Luke to come into his office. "I'm sorry to hear this Luke, you've been keeping this concealed away all this time." As he closed the door behind him he considerately wondered if this might possibly be the clarified reason for why Luke sometimes occasionally flips out at his friends and colleagues, of course he didn't really want to ask him this just in case he got angry again.

"Yes I have and it was the reason for why I started drinking heavily, the reason for me to drink away my constant troubles" Luke held his hands across both of his eyes. He felt awkward about telling Gene this.

"What was it that made you give up in the end?" Gene tried to be supportive for once with his questions.

"Love, respect and loyalty I guess. She was always there for me, she never ever once gave up on me. Most of the time I was a complete bastard to her but for some reason she kept offering me the support I desperately needed. I told her she was fantastic and a beautiful saint. I think that fate eventually ripped us apart." Luke smiled slightly as he remembered her. The one thing that bothered him all the time was that he couldn't remember as to how he'd arrived where he was right now.

"What was her name?" Gene curiously asked him.

"Alicia Strong, the most amazing woman I've ever properly loved. She was a Psychologist so everytime I met up with her, according to her she knew how much the torture and anguish that I was going through. She taught me that I shouldn't be damaging my liver anymore with my drinking." Luke answered in a positive manner. "You know nowadays I miss her so much, I miss seeing her adoring smile and her gentle laughter at my pointless jokes. Trust me Guv there's like a million reasons as to how much I miss her. I hope that me and her will meet again someday hopefully soon. " His comments were starting to make Gene also realize how much he missed Alex, how much he actually wanted to embrace her and how much he languished to be with her once again. Gene grabbed his car keys from the table, before he left he placed a rolled up magazine in Luke's desk and then rushed out from the office.

"Guv where are you going now?" Luke confusedly shouted after him. Alice looked surprised as well to watch him dashing away from the station without an explanation.

Gene didn't answer back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As night time fell on the last few hours of the ending year of 1999, Gene now found himself standing face to face with the familiar sight of The Railway Arms pub. He felt he hadn't straightened out a few matters but figured this world would be put right soon enough. Just before he could step forward and enter the place he knew belonged, two voices called out his name. He turned back to see Luke and Alice running towards him.

"Guv glad we've found you, there's been a reported off-licence robbery on the corner of Kingsway Street. You coming?" Alice asked him.

Gene shook his head right away. "You two are best dealing with." he suggested before managing to look back at the pub.

"Guv are you abandoning us to go into your Old Boozer" Luke questioned him, clearly he wasn't happy to see that Gene was more concerned on having drinks.

"Look Alice, Luke there's something I think you should both know. I'm leaving and I'm not coming back" Gene tried to explain but Luke stormed off, Gene ran after him.

"For Christ sake hear me out alright. Luke what you said earlier about ripped apart from the love pf your life, it...erm got me thinking as well. I know I should have told you both this from the very first moment you both came here, You see this pub, its where you go next after you've been here for such a long time, basically its the door way to heaven" Gene was finally able to tell them the complete truth.

Alice didn't seem too surprised.

"Alice you don't look shocked why?" Gene gave her a worried reaction.

"You don't really have to explain Guv because I've kinda known already about this afterlife. Everytime I close my eyes at night, I see the never-ending stars floating above me, its like I'm surging throughout space. I never really doubted the reasons as to why this was happening to me" Alice sighed as she explained to them.

Gene didn't feel the need to say anything more to her. "I don't blame you for keeping quiet about this. The last time I seen the stars for myself was when fairy Jimbo, unveiled them to some former friends of mine. He was jumping about like a crazy monkey on a bouncy castle wanting its next fix. Whenever someone tells me they've seen the same mysterious stars It doesn't actually bother me anymore because I've known for years that my time here is at an end." He walked away again without saying a word or a single nod fleeting nod to Luke, who believed he might be snubbing him deliberately. A minute later Gene felt his arm being dragged back.

"So is that it then, you leave without saying goodbye and leave us without a Detective Chief Inspector in charge. Gene you're needed by us still because you can't expect us to forget you just like that" Luke begged him to reconsider what he was about to do. In spite of this, how ever much he tried to persuade him to stay, Gene's mind wasn't going to be changed again.

"You can't expect me to go back there Luke because nowadays times are changing everywhere you look, there's a new Millenium coming and this place needs fresh faces, it needs someone new to lead Fenchurch East into the 21st Century. It doesn't me hanging around here anymore, it needs you, Alice and Robert Fairy Knickers back at the station, doing what you do best, keeping the streets clean from Southern scum." Gene shared his feelings out plain and simple.

"So have you appointed anyone in charge yet?" Luke looked rather emotional, he could barely keep his emotions back at any giving time. Saying goodbye to the best leader he knew, would definitely be difficult and tough.

"I already have" Gene knew who the next person would be to take over from him. ".from next Monday Luke you're in charge, you're running the reigns of Fenchurch East. You're its new Sheriff" Gene smiled at him.

"Me I don't know what exactly to say. I don't think I'm ready and that I'm not experienced enough. I'm not brave enough to be a DCI" Luke was flabbergasted and tried not to accept this lifetime offer.

"Of course you can. You're the bravest, most driven bastard of a detective I know. You told me you almost put your life on the line to rescue your colleague five years ago. I know with you in charge, you'll soon be marching and swaggering around, giving the best advise to the next batch of inexperienced detectives. You'll be thought of as the best mentor they know. Oh bloody hell look at me, I'm getting misty-eyed myself now" Gene chuckled softly and went to hug Luke. "You take care Luke, Alice"

Before he could say a proper goodbye he found that she was hugging him tightly. "Steady on Alice" he laughed out as they were all standing close together. They pulled away moments later.

"You take care too Guv" Alice told him, she smiled brightly at him.

"Guv this isn't going to be a goodbye forever it is. I mean we'll see you again won't we one day" Luke asked him one final question.

"Of course I'll be seeing you both around again soon. I won't be forgotten you both ever." Gene faintly smiled. He turned back to face the pub.

"What about Jim and Ros?, what I am supposed to do, if they come back and threaten to destroy the station and everything around it. I can't exactly do it on my own because I know I'll fail horribly"

"You've got Alice, she'll be keeping her eyes on you and them. Maybe she might even give Jimbo right proper slap across the chops if he tries to tempt her away from you and the station" Gene happily reminded him.

Luke turned to Alice, smiling and held her hand tenderly just as they watched Gene slowly walking straight ahead towards the pub's front entrance. Gene looked back and was touched to see them both evidently crying, he then turned back and entered inside, the bright white light engulfed around him as he disappeared without a trace.

As he'd squeezed and tightened his eyes upon entering, he soon opened them again and found himself being confronted by dozen of familiar faces.

**End of chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome.**


	6. Back to The Railway Arms Part 2

**Respect, Loyalty and Love**

**Chapter 5 Part 2**

As Gene quietly wandered through the wooden framed entrance and pushed both flapping doors open with both of his hands, he gently cursed as he could feel his heart rate soaring just as his emotions soon started to reemerge especially when his eyes eagerly began to scout around and throughout the room. The aspect look and wonted feel of The Railway Arms pub appeared to be somewhat different from how he remembered it. He quickly recognized a few familiar faces who were laughing and drinking together at the bar.

"Well is someone gonna buy me a pint or what or do I have to go behind the bar pour one out myself instead?" Gene was surprised to discover that nobody had come to welcome and hug him , so to gain attention he raised his voice.

"Bloody hell Guv, about time you finally came, we we're all getting quite worried that you'd gone and forgotten us altogether, maybe even gotten yourself a new team for you to help out" Ray was the first person to cross over from the other side of the room and happily bear hug his much missed friend. "You know this place hasn't been the same without you. Nobody stops talking about you, you're always topic of conversation. Quite a lot of your old mates will be thrilled to see you again Guv" Ray suggested as they both began to walk alongside one another, through the less crowded part of the room.

"Blimey this place looks more like a ghost town nowadays, so where is everybody around here, where have they gone and wandered off to? I thought I might have seen Chris, Shaz, Sam, Phylis, Annie...Alex straight away" They were the only names he could essentially remember, he was slightly worried that they might have moved on and uprooted elsewhere.

"Look before I tell where everybody else is, a lot has happened since we last saw you. It's been like a madhouse in here. Arguments and punch ups galore, romances blossoming out of the blue, weddings taken place." Ray seemed uncertain on how to tell his friend about a few important matters. "Shaz is now Chris's wife and now only recently Shaz has given birth to two daughters, Isobel and Holly, they're twin sisters. Every night they haven't stopped crying and they've been keeping Chris awake. Sam and Annie have been running the bar on a permanent basis. Sam's quite versatile these days, he's always more of an agony aunt, helping others with their problems."

"And Alex?" Gene was certainly desperate to find out about how she had been positively managing to life without him for the past 17 years. "I've been waiting so long to tell how much I love her I know I should have done the night when I say goodbye to her."

Ray looked surprised by his friend's feelings. "Guv I'm sorry to have to tell you this but she's met somebody and she's madly in love with him. I think you told her how you felt it won't change her feelings for Rory" he remained hopeful that the Detective Chief Inspector wouldn't go ballistic over Alex's new romance.

"Rory_ the fairy queen_ Scott, since bloody when." He was stunned to hear about Alex's new lover, he slowly but surely began to remember how Rory looked. 31 years old, born in North London, how he always looked too trendy, his short brown cropped hair, always carried a bag over his shoulder whenever the team were called out to investigate a murder or a crime case. and how he had the most annoying and grating laugh he hated having to listen to. " Back in the day I remember everyone always claimed he was gay as a picnic basket and that was down to the way he dressed. I don't know much about true love or anything, how can she love him Raymondo, she should still be in love with me" Gene was secretly heartbroken by this news, he believed this meant he might lost the love of his life forever.

"If it helps Guv I think she's chosen the wrong man as well. I think its so perfectly obvious you two should be together" Ray told him and proved his loyalty as a friend.

As they continued chatting, Alex and Rory came downstairs to see who was chatting so loudly. They were holding hands and seemed to be pretty much in love with each other. Gene glanced over to see her and could tell by the look in her eyes. "Bolly, so Ray's told me about you and lover boy." He tried not to blank out his heartbreak and hurt feelings. "Well aren't you gonna hug me at least? because let me tell you about how much I want to hold you right now" he tried to put his feelings aside as he walked over to her.

"Of course I want to hug you seeing as I've missed you so much" Alex held out both arms as Gene closed the gap between themselves and then tightly held his arms around her.

"I love you Bolly, never forget that" Gene soothingly whispered by her ear, he made sure Rory didn't hear the confession.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	7. The Truth Will Be

**I've finally gotten round to doing a new chapter to this fanfic, I've chosen to write it more about Sam and Gene as they share their thoughts and Sam reveals something that Ray had forgotten to tell Gene.**

* * *

><p><strong>Respect, Loyalty and Love<strong>

**Chapter 6**

Although the familiar rooms and many long stretched out corners within The Railway Arms was strenuously overcrowded throughout, this didn't seem to precisely bother Gene as he was still currently feeling particularly distracted by the sight of Alex and her boyfriend cuddling and kissing on the other side of the bar counter. He couldn't help but feel hugely jealous, even trying to hide and keep this secret was starting to prove to be quite difficult. The loving and sweet scene unfolding right before his eyes made him feel uncomfortable and left him wondering who he should scout around for, Sam and Annie or Chris and Shaz. One thing he definitely knew was that he'd been pretty damn bad in timing his awaited arrival to the pub and this had certainly resulted in him blowing his only chance of recapturing Alex's heart for good but deep down he continued to struggle with accepting this.

Still tightly clutching his beer glass, Gene couldn't bear hanging around in the bar anymore, so quickly moved left the bar unnoticed and walked up the stairs towards one of the other vacant rooms upstairs before finally closing the door behind him. Maybe coming back to where he knew belonged had perhaps been a badly timed mistake. His wavering thoughts slowly drifted back to when he'd originally suggested taking the team to the pub for worthy drinks back in 1983. Reflecting back back on the saddest night he'd ever experienced, he soon started to wish that Jim Keats hadn't shown up and had obsessively continued to try to manipulate Alex one last time into thinking he could take her to Molly, _"Stupid Bastard Jimbo" _mulling over this much more made him honestly believe that his rival had damaged his guarded chance back then of joining the team.

A hefty knock at the door soon snapped him out of his thoughts, the voice sounded very recognizable. "Hello anybody in here, if there is, you've got three seconds to shift yourself mate or I'll send my wife in to chase you out?"

"oh bugger off back to Wonderland, Alice" Gene answered and grinned right away, confronting the person who had been standing on the other side of the room door for the last ten minutes, Sam Tyler, who nowadays appeared to be clean shaven and clearly dressed in his modern day clothes. Both friends seemed reasonably happy and delighted to see one another again, Gene patting him on the back as they shared a hug before pulling away for 30 seconds later.

"Seriously Gene, calling me Alice, sorry but I'm more like Superman and you're maybe more like Bruce Branner from the Incredible Hulk." Sam's accustomed smile faded slightly as he detected and suspected his friend looked quiet than usual. "Looks as though you could do with a good cheering up mate. Ray told me about how unhappy and inconsolable you were when you found out about Alex and Rory. I know you're not gonna admit this and that you're probably more than likely gonna shy away from telling me about how jealous you must be feeling. Honestly I can understand that, seeing as it's what you do best. But look if you really want some encouraging advise, I can tell you one important thing. If you love her that much, stand your ground keep telling yourself there must be something I can bloody do to win her over. Don't give up because if you do you're proving to yourself that you're a quitter" As he hadn't sat down on the wooden chair, Sam secretly had both fingers firmly crossed and remained hopeful that his friend might be grateful for the advise that had been presented to him.

"Thank you for trying to raise my spirits Sammy Boy, however I'd rather keep the soap drama that's my love life private for the time being" Despite how unhappy and glum he felt Gene wanted to talk to Sam about things he'd missed out on at the pub.

"Alright then. I might as well tell you anyway that I've been working on my very own investigation. Mainly I was hoping to find out who might be behind the strange goings on that happened at Halloween and why they had personal reasons for trying to attack the pub. One name does spring to mind, one that must be familiar to you, Jim Keats. What nobody knows, well just Nelson and Annie know, that I had CCTV installed outside of the pub and its wired up to one of the rooms up here. " Sam confidently let Gene on how he masterminded security in and around the pub and how he'd caught a close up of perpetrator who'd committed the criminal damage to the doorway entrance of the pub.

"Oh right, so should I be nicknaming you Sherlock Tyler from now on as well as Barman Sam shall I. Also why wasn't I told about this, Raymondo kept tight lipped about it" Gene amused at the thought of his best friend now being a Private Investigator and also wondered why nobody had told him about this unsolved crime.

"I think everyone might be still too scared to mention it because it might bring back some terrible memories. Anyhow I'll give you an in-depth analysis, because you haven't heard the half of what I've got to tell you though. Its done the trick I reckon. Because that night it all kicked off, me and Annie were minding the bar, one of our hectic nights. After midnight, I heard the windows getting smashed in, while I was talking to Chris therefore within seconds we both ran fast as we could downstairs hoping we could get a glance at who the guy was. We were too late, ran off before I could get to the pub entrance. About ten minutes later when I was inspecting was left on the window, I'm swear I could feel somebody was watching my every move from the dark part of the street. Unfortunately I wasn't able to see who the person might be" Sam sighed taking a short break before continuing on.

"I don't know why, somehow I really had to find out their identity because you know when something always bugs you and you're quite desperate to find out the truth, so that's what I done. Ran back upstairs and got everything connected to the cameras. It didn't take too long for me to get a perfect picture who the person was. I asked Chris and the first name that popped out of his mouth was Jim Keats. Also Gene I have a strange feeling that he might have an insider in here, whose doing well to cover his or her tracks. Whoever it is, they've made one huge blunder because when I looked at the door window frame I couldn't find any fingerprints on the handle of the door however as I examined it more it looked as though it hadn't been forced in from the outside but more from the inside. Maybe the insider hadn't been as forceful as he thought."

It surprised Gene to see how much Sam had done a lot to help out his other friends and had strengthened The Railway Arms name. "Bastard Keats, sometimes I've always believed that he's had a tight hold over my team and still wants to lead them astray. You say someone in this pub has joined the dark side of the force, what if I were to share with you that I'm starting to suspect Rory might be the great betrayer in all of this. It wouldn't surprise me if Keats hasn't pushed him into romancing Alex and requested for him to commit the damage to the pub."

"Why do you suggest that Gene? you don't want to see Alex getting left heartbroken by this do you ?" Sam knew deep down his friend would always still be madly in love with her, even if he didn't feel confident enough to confirm his feelings.

"If Rory the gob lying fairy is guilty, then Alex has to be told the truth about him whether she likes it or not" Gene sighed, feeling this might be rather difficult to do.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	8. Risking everything

**This is a quite interesting chapter and explains a little more of what's in store to come. It all shows how much Gene is willing to put everything on the line for Alex and risk his reputation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Respect, Loyalty and Love<strong>

**Chapter 7**

After she had found out the true meaning of the enigmatic world she'd been living in for little more than three years and after she lastly emotionally stepped through the doors of The Railway Arms and never looked back over her shoulder at the lonely figure of Gene watching her, over 17 years ago.

Matters, professionally and personally had significantly changed for her in time as she was now settled down in her relationship with Rory. Over time they had slowly grown closer to one another as they connected over a game of Table Tennis. Yet somehow regardless of how much she loved him a part of her still felt a spirited and strong connection towards Gene, she wasn't certain enough if this meant that she still had reasonable feelings for him. No matter much she tried to ignore her thoughts She'd always regretted not saying how much she loved him back then and their goodbye kiss didn't feel as fulfilling. Deep down within her heart she felt convinced about being completely torn over both men and she just didn't know what to do about her changeable feelings.

"Alex you certainly look as radiant as ever, very much like the blossoming gorgeous flower in my life that makes me feel like the luckiest man right here right now." Rory surprised her, embracing her from behind and placing soothing kisses across her bare exposed neck.

She genuinely didn't mind his butterfly kisses, especially as most of the time whenever she felt them, they helped her to feel appreciated and comfortable. She stretched out her right arm and moved it backward around his slimmer stomach. "Mm Rory I'm beginning to think you know me too well nowadays, you know when to push the right buttons by making me feel respected and loved." She beamed full of delight. While they had been presently left alone together in the back bedroom downstairs, they both grabbed the perfect chance to unwind. Alex carefully removed her red shiny shoes and placed them on the timber layered floorboard. She glanced up at the chesspiece inspired ceiling above her, right away it reminded her of the good old days back at Fenchurch East.

"Why haven't I seen this before in this room." She felt a tad worried as well as questioning her awareness and cognitive skills. "It's really weird because I don't remember this being here before, I know it couldn't have randomly appeared out of the blue or maybe it's always been here and I haven't really been paying attention to her. You look at the patterns on the ceilings it certainly brings back so many memories of my time at Fenchurch East with Ray, Shaz, Chris and ...Gene" She trailed off, clearly getting distracted by all the lost happy memories that she shared with her friends nearly 20 years ago.

Rory followed exactly where her eyes were focused on "Believe me I really don't know Alex."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere, back in the surveillance room Gene and Sam were both confident enough that they could link Rory to the vandalized damage left at the front of the pub. "She's gotta know what sort of bastard her boyfriend really is. He's changed too much since the last time I saw him back in the early 70's. This isn't me suggesting that I had faith in him to stay away from the temptation of giving into backhanders and sweeteners. Now that I've seen your C C TV recording I don't really know what to think anymore, the only thought I have right now in my mind is that I think he's sold his soul and also proven to me that he's nothing more than a desperate scumbag. Look Sam I'm not that capable of keeping my gob shut but I want to be the one that tells her this" He was determined to tell Alex no matter what and didn't want to be stopped from doing this.

"Alright go and tell her if you reckon you're that positive enough but what happens if she doesn't believe you, what she suggests you're saying all this because you're jealous of her relationship with Rory" Sam made a few impeccable points, pointing that Alex might find it difficult to believe anything Gene says. He remembered back to when they finally given the opportunity of chatting to one another back in 1983, she'd told him plenty of stories that happened throughout the time she spent working alongside Gene at Fenchurch East and had us mentioned the complicated matters and difficulties she faced. After hearing most of the stories, he was left quite surprised at how bad Gene behaved towards Alex when she tried to tell him the truth of where she really came from.

Sam believed that he should be encouraging Gene not to tell her the truth without any proof whatsoever but to show as much evidence of the truth instead "I know I'm right, trust me on this, if you go marching up to her and start making accusations at her boyfriend, it isn't going to get you anywhere. You'll just be making yourself look like a laughingstock Gene. What you should be thinking of doing is, exposing him well for starters we've already gotten video capture of Keats standing outside and also maybe we both get everyone in the pub to undertake a medical check, maybe a few might have unexplained cuts or bruises "

"You know Sam that's the best plan of action you've suggested since I came in here tonight" a fulsome smirk cropped up across Gene's lips. Knowing that despite everything, especially all through the bad times when he'd thwarted his chance with Alex, this was his only chance to show her that he still cared about her.

"I hope you do this right Guv because you might be risking your reputation if you confront Rory with this only evidence we've got against him. I mean there's a strong chance that he's probably gonna deny it and that he's gonna blame someone else" Sam gave his best friend a few thoughts to consider.

"Sooner or later he'll admit it to what he's done. He knows me too well from the time when we worked together back in the day. I think he always knew that whenever I was around, he couldn't step out of line and disrespect my advice" Gene admitted.

Sam changed his next question after he saw the clear cut hint in his friend's eyes and suspected this would always be about his friend's feelings for Alex. "Guv I'm no psychic or anything but I don't believe you're over Alex. It's bloody obvious you're in love with her. Well for one, you're determined to bring down her bloke for what he's done and for the lies he's told. Two, you can't stop talking about her, now I know that's a definitely tell-tell signs of someone madly in love. Three,..." Gene prevented Sam from talking a mile a minute. He didn't like to hear this encouragement and backup as he was already considering going about admitting his feelings to Alex in another way.

"If you don't stop prattling on about my love life, believe me I'll find a way of shutting you up, maybe by beating you at a game of football" Gene gave a strong hint.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After making the effective promise to herself that she would continue to always love Rory, Alex was surprised to feel reluctant around him, it felt as though the torch she held for him might be slowly burning out. While they had still be relaxing together in the back bedroom and after they'd made love on the pullout bed. She gazed down at his blissful and peaceful sleeping figure lying alongside her before gently and calmly moving away from him. She searched around the miniature sized room and quickly found her clothes spread out across the floor. She hadn't been aware of the fact that Rory was watching her with one eye open.

"Alex, are you going to the bathroom?" Rory muttered softly.

She turned round to face him and blushed awkwardly, feeling worried that he might think she was going to find Gene. "No I'm just getting changed that's all. Besides I don't think I want to be leaving my gorgeous man alone in bed"

Getting the clear impression that the reason behind her sudden nervousness around him was all due to how quickly their relationship had matured throughout the last couple of months , Rory shifted himself up from the pillows and laid back against the cold wall."Look I know I'm probably not the best man in here that you expected to fall in love with." He also wondered whether or not she might be battling with trust issues as well " But I just want to tell you Alex that I'll never betray you. You can trust me because I'm not a love rat, I'm not a lying scumbag, I'm not a guy who back-stabs behind his best friend's back." Rory eased sideways from the bed and held out his hand to her.

"Rory you don't have to keep telling me this. You've got nothing to worry about because I know I trust you completely with all my heart and soul. You're the only man I want to spend eternity with." Alex felt a little teary eyed as she sat back down on the bed, it's weight caving in down slightly. She reached her hand over to his right cheek and caressed it tenderly, she placed her other hand around the back of his upper neck and marveled at his responded loving look in his eyes that he was giving her. She climbed back under the duvet and pulled it's silk material up over them.

"I love you Alex Drake and I always will keep on loving you for the foreseeable future" Rory made a positive vow to her. He encased both arms around her and tightly hugged her. While they hugged, he looked up at the glass framed door to see his former DCI's relentless eyes staring right through him. He was exchanging bitterly looks at him.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


End file.
